FitzSkye Stories
by horoscopesarelies
Summary: One shots based around the adorable Scottish engineer who's in love with the equally adorable hactivist Superhero!
1. You Are Not Alone

**So my Fitzskye shipping has skyrocketed even more after the last episode, the way he defended her and tried to help her, it was all just amazing! But that ending was so sad and I kept wishing for more scenes between these two so this is just me writing out my feels. My tiny ship has only 46 stories here and I want to increase that number. I know the chances of these two becoming canon are like slim to none, but a girl can hope!**

**Summary: Fitz visits Skye after the ending of 2x12, determined not to let her make the same mistakes he did.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Skye heard the door sliding open and groaned internally. She recognized those footsteps, but stubbornly refused to acknowledge him as she kept lying on her side facing the wall.

The door slid back into place and still she kept her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep while he awkwardly stood there, breathing in and out. Finally he coughed and said loudly, "H-how can we play poker if I can't even see your face?"

Sighing, she pulled herself up, and turned around to see him standing there holding a deck of cards with a small smile on his face. Skye put her face in her hands and mumbled, "Really Fitz?"

"Without those seeing glasses of course, since there's no need for _that _this time." he replied, apparently pretending to not notice her reaction.

"Fitz you shouldn't be down here I just-"

"You just what?" he cut her off.

"I just, think, I need to be alone now."

He firmly shook his head. "No, you don't. You don't need to lock yourself up here and feel depressed about something you have no control over."

"Yeah well that's exactly why I'm here. Like you said, I have no control."

"But that doesn't mean you have to-"

"Of course it does!" she was suddenly standing right in front of him and looking furious. " Of course I should be locked up! Don't you see Fitz? I came this close to blowing up this entire place and you think I should be out there with everyone else?"

Fitz backed away a few inches as she continued shouting. "Are you insane? Do you not understand what's going on here?" She choked out, the lump in her throat making it difficult to get the words out. It felt like the ground beneath her feet was shaking again.

She screwed her eyes shut, refusing to break down and fall apart all over again. They stood in complete silence for several moments while she composed herself.

"Do you have a death wish?" she whispered, all the energy drained out of her. It wasn't the ground that was shaking, _she_ was trembling all over and she couldn't stop. Her fingernails bit into her palms as she took deep calming breaths, eyes still closed because the last thing she wanted to see was that scared look on Fitz's face again.

He would probably leave any second now and her heart sank at the thought even though she had just told him to do that.

Instead, she felt his arms cautiously wrap themselves around her, and instantly melted in his embrace. She wound her hands tightly around his neck, and buried her face against his chest. He stroked her hair, rubbed soothing circles on her back, but not a word passed between the two.

Eventually she let go of him. Put some distance between them, opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, "What hurt me wasn't Mack's words, but the truth behind them. I don't want to lose anyone else Fitz, I can't."

"I understand Skye, I really do. But isolating yourself from everyone else is not going to help in the least. Believe me, I know."

He sat on the bed and looked down at his hands as he spoke. "When I came back and everyone tiptoed around me, I felt terrible. Everyone was acting like-like I was a ticking bomb, that the smallest word or action would make me break down and lose it and I hated it. I hated how differently they all saw me, and so I decided to just cut everyone off. You probably remember the hours I spent cooped up in my room, pretending I couldn't hear the knocks on my door. But it made me feel worse Skye, it did nothing to remove my doubts or anxiety and just reaffirmed my belief about how the team was better off without me."

A small smile touched his lips as he continued, "Now I know that's not true, that I'm still needed here and nobody wants me to go away. But I had to come to terms with the fact that I am different now so I will be treated differently. And that's not something bad Skye."

Fitz looked up at her and said solemnly. "I'm not going to let you do what I did to myself. We just need a little time and practice to adjust to our new situations, but that doesn't mean we have to do it alone."

She slumped down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I wasn't this wonderful to you when you came back."

"No, no." He took her hands in his and gently squeezed. "You tried your best, you all did. I was the one who wasn't willing to accept it. So that's all I'm asking from you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. But don't start complaining when I beat you at poker in a few minutes."

"Oh please, as if you could ever beat me! You see this face? It was made for Poker."

He gave her his best serious poker face and she had to laugh at that. He joined in too, so happy to finally see her like this. When they first met it seemed to him like Skye was all sunshine and joy and found the bright side in everything. So much of that light was gone now, but remnants of it was still lingered, and he was determined not to let that go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Credit for that gorgeous Fitzskye fanart goes to: renisanz tumblr com post/113323252164**


	2. Undercover Again

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! I was originally planning on posting this as a separate one-shot, but the decided I'd just start a series of Fitzskye one-shots based on prompts people give me or my own ideas so here we are!**

alwaysbringback-up: Thank you so much, I might just continue that first one! :D

Hazmatt: Thank you! So happy you liked it! :D

Belle97: I sure hope there's plenty more Fitzskye to come in the future too! Thanks so much! :D

MoonIce20408: Thank you! :D

Llwydyn: Thank you! So happy you liked it! :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: Fitz and Skye somehow always end up pretending to be a couple.**

"This seems to be becoming something of a regular occurrence for us isn't it?" Fitz whispered in Skye's ear as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She smiled sweetly at the Hydra agents sitting across them when his lips lingered a little too long. The agents surveyed them with mild annoyance. Those two were supposed to be a couple too but clearly they hadn't taken the 'we're madly in love' approach like Fitz and Skye. Funny how they always ended up choosing that route.

"Well, it was your idea this time _honey_." she told him, and then turned towards the agents and explained, "He wanted to go to Malibu you see, and I wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Where are you two headed?" Fitz joined in the conversation, and heard Skye click her tongue as soon as he asked the question.

"This is the waiting area for flights to Malibu, where do you think we're going?" the female Hydra agent replied drily. Her partner yawned beside her, looking as though he couldn't wait to get on the plane and just get his job done.

"Oh, of course! That's right, silly me, where else?" Fitz brought his sandwich out of his bag and started chewing before any more stupid stuff came out of his mouth. He silently thanked Simmons as he took the first bite of the delicious meal. Skye patted his thigh comfortingly.

The agent looked curiously at them, and then said, "You two, how did it happen? I can't see it."

Both shield members looked back slightly offended. "Why not?"

She shrugged in response and her partner cracked open one eye and responded, "Because you're so...you know, and he's so," he paused and finished lamely with, "you know." Fitz narrowed his eyes while he munched angrily. Skye wondered whether all Hydra agents were born with such terrible social skills or were they all trained at the facility.

Her hand on Fitz's thigh tightened as she leaned forward. "Believe me, I never thought it would work as well, because he's so, you know...it took months of wooing and waiting and buying pet monkeys as gifts before he finally said yes to me. I think I came on a little too strong, but he eventually realized he liked that, didn't you love?"

She turned back towards him and saw him swallow hard, nodding to whatever she said. "You have a little something here." Skye rubbed the side of her mouth to show him. He wiped but found nothing.  
She laughed airily and grabbed his face. "Oh come here, let me get it for you."

And then before Leopold Fitz could process what was even happening he felt Skye's soft lips pressed to his own. All thoughts of the mission and shield and hydra flew out of his head as her mouth moved passionately against his, and then he was kissing her back with equal fervour.

A low moan slipped from the back of his throat as she parted to breathe. His face was flushed, eyes wide and glazed. Skye brushed her thumb across his lower chin. "There, all gone."

The female agent chuckled at their little display and remarked, "Now I can see it."

Skye simply smirked back while Fitz tried not to blush but failed miserably.

**XXXXXXXX**

Afterwards as they boarded the plane and got ready for their mission, she said, " Now you can't complain about me being the least supportive pretend girlfriend ever. And you certainly can't say that I kissed you on your cheek like your grandmother would do."

Fitz, still replaying the kiss in his head replied, "But one thing still remains the same."

"And what is that?"

"You're as intimidating as ever, _honey_."

Skye shoved him playfully in his arm and he grinned back at her, making mocking sounds of pain. _Yup,_ she thought as Fitz gently flicked her behind the ear in retaliation, _she could definitely get used to this particular undercover story for all her future missions._

**XXXXXXXXX**


	3. You Know You Love It

based on my own headcanon :P = Imagine after Fitz and Skye get together and he stays up late working in his lab and she's impatiently waiting for him to come back to bed but he keeps saying a few more minutes. So suddenly the table starts vibrating and all his equipment are kinda rolling around the place and he yells, "SKYE! This is very important stuff I'm working on!" And she just replies innocently that _she_ has nothing to do with it, it's_ nature. _And he grins despite himself and then goes back to bed before a full blown earthquake takes place.

**Title: You Know You Love It**

Skye dramatically flopped down on her bed and sighed. Fitz was working late in the lab, _again._

Ever since he'd helped build her gauntlets, Coulson suddenly realized he is actually much more of an asset for the team than he is given credit for, and heaped so many new projects on him that she barely saw him these days. And Fitz was all too eager to devote all his time to building new gadgets for everyone, you could see it in his face how happy he was to be back in his true element. No matter what he said, the garage was not the place for him, his heart was in science and creating and experiments.

And Skye respected all that. But did he have to stay cooped up in that lab of his during midnight hours as well? Both of them were so busy with their own agendas during the day, Skye spent her time learning more about her powers with Lincoln (bless his heart he was such a big help) while Fitz stood beside Simmons as they worked tirelessly on their latest invention.

She blushed as she remembered their first kiss, how quickly it happened and how shocked they'd both been. But all the awkwardness quickly melted away when they realized it was only a matter of time, they'd been harboring these feelings for one another for a long while now, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. _Better sooner than later_, she thought with a big smile.

Right now she knew he was developing an advanced version of her gauntlets, that had more intricate features and allowed her to manipulate her powers in several different ways. It was all pretty cool, she had to admit she was eager to see his final product, but couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

She picked up her phone and called him again. "Fitz, it's 1:30, can you please just come back already?"

"Just a few more minutes Skye, I'm almost done. Oh you are going to fall even more in love with me once you see what I've done here."

Skye grinned. He could be such a cocky little Scot sometimes. "I'm sure I will, but I fear I'm going to fall out of love with you if you don't come to my room right this second Leopold Fitz."

"Mmm hmm." he replied nonchalantly. Skye heard the metals clanging in the background, and knew that he was too absorbed by his work to even listen properly.

She huffed indignantly. Well, she had other ways to make herself be heard. With a wicked smirk on her face she slowly extended her arm, and sent a light wave of her powers to travel through the bus. She had to concentrate hard on her aim, since the last thing she wanted was to wake the entire team up, again. So she focused intently on that one area, and soon enough was rewarded with Fitz's high pitched scream.

"Skye!" he yelled through the phone, "This is very important stuff I'm working on here!"

She coughed innocently and said, "Whatever do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"Skye I can feel the table shaking, it's still shaking! All my equipment is rolling around, make it stop!"

She rolled her eyes, he was such an overreactor. " It's not me Fitz, it's _nature._"

Realizing that she wasn't gonna back down he threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine, you win! I'm coming, can you please halt this natural disaster before it ruins all my hard work?" He tried to sound exasperated but Skye could hear the hint of laughter in his voice. Though he would never admit it, the scientist enjoyed her display of powers and she knew it.

"Told you, it's not meee." Skye said in a sing song voice as she stopped the quaking.

She heard him get up and make his way to her room and her heart skipped a beat. _Finally._

The moment he stepped inside she grabbed his face and pushed him against the wall, kissing him before he could mutter any complaints. Fitz hummed appreciatively and gripped her hips, pulling her even closer. She moved onto his neck and started doing the most wonderful things to the spot right below his jaw.

He took an uneven breath and gasped out, "Next time, you can just ask instead of abusing your powers like that. That's not very avenger like you know."

Skye grinned against his skin. "Oh please, I did ask, as if that worked with you. Besides, you know you love it." she said as she led him back to the bed and stopped at the edge.

"And if you're so fond of experiments, you do realize that the lab isn't the only place to perform them right?" she whispered and he felt a bolt of her power shoot through him. His mouth dropped open in a small O before he managed to utter, "Here, in the bedroom?"

Skye quirked an eyebrow. "Where else?" I've been practicing and you'll be pleasantly surprised to find out all the various ways I can utilize my gift."

The mischievous glint in her eyes had him more curious than ever. "You're literally going to rock my world aren't you?"

Skye deadpanned. "Fitz, remember that discussion we had about your stupid puns?"

He responded by tossing her on the bed and landing unceremoniously on top of her. Putting his mouth at her ear he breathed, "Oh shut up, you know you love it."

And she had to admit, somewhat grudgingly, that she did.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**also for anyone wondering, I am in fact mango22 on archive of our own, so don't worry, nobody's copying anyone's work! it's the same person, just different username! :) lemme know your thoughts!  
**


	4. Paranormal And Other Activities

Basically this is me trying to write that scene that was referenced in 2x15 about paranormal activity, since the show only tells us about Fitzskye scenes instead of showing them!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Skye held onto his arm with a vice like grip, biting her bottom lip and staring at the screen with wide eyes. Fitz would've told her off for digging her nails in his skin but he was also watching the movie with rapt attention to care about a few scratches. The scene was tense, the music eerie, the stupid lady was about to open the door of the closet when she really should just go back to bed.

They leaned forward, breaths held in anticipation, wanting to look away yet keeping their eyes glued to the telly. But before the girl could even reach her destination, the closet door creaked open by itself and a high pitched scream tore through the room.

Both Skye and Fitz shut their eyes and shrieked in unison with the poor girl in the movie, only to realize a little later that her screaming had stopped and turned into laughter. Confused, they cracked open their eyes to see a grey kitten being petted by the heroine, apparently the horror waiting in the closet was nothing more than a cute little feline surprise.

Skye exhaled and pressed paused. Then she turned around and slapped Fitz's hand. "Why did you have to shout as well? See you scared me too!"

"Me? If I recall correctly it was you who started screeching in the first place, I only joined in because it's an instinctive reaction."

"Oh whatever, just don't go yelling in my ear again." She said as she grabbed his arm and brought him closer against her side, snuggling into him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he leaned down too.

"Okay." Fitz said softly, smiling a little for no reason.

Of course that didn't happen, incidents like this kept occurring throughout the rest of the movie but somehow they managed to get to the end.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was midnight and Skye was wide awake. Her inhumanely fast heart was beating even faster it seemed, and she kept checking under her bed every five minutes because she swore she could hear weird noises down there. The fact that she was locked down here away from the rest of the bus just added to her unfounded fears.

Her head jerked up when she heard the doors to her room slowly sliding open and panic shot through her. Knowing she had no object lying around to throw at the intruder she raised her hands in what she hoped was a threatening stance.

A second later Fitz's heart shaped face poked through. "Hey, it's just me."

She sighed and slumped back down on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, sliding the doors shut.

"Same here, no thanks to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to watch Harry Potter, or something silly and funny, but nooo. You had to go all "Skye, we've watched Harry Potter a million times, let's try something new and different for once."

Fitz noted her impression was spot on, apparently he wasn't the only one who was good at it. "You can never watch Harry Potter too many times." she finished under her breath.

He went to sit by her side and said, "Okay I admit, it was the wrong choice for tonight. But at least we didn't watch "The Conjuring", I heard that's even freakier."

Skye groaned as she hugged her pillow. "Oh don't remind me, I've always found dolls creepy. Even in my foster homes, they would give them to me as presents and I'd just shove them in the closets. And then imagine them talking and coming to life inside the closet where I couldn't see them." She shuddered. "Great, now I'm even more scared."

"There's no need to be scared. Just think of it logically. There's no way ghosts are real."

Skye snorted and gave him a skeptical look. "Logically? You're telling this to a girl who has alien blood inside her and can make the ground shake. If someone had told me a few years ago that aliens were real, I would call the nearest mental institution. Now look at us!"

She got this weird gleam in her eyes. "In fact, I am convinced that those paranormal things can totally happen, I can feel the phantom presence standing outside, just waiting to get in."

Fitz stared at her for a while, before he burst laughing. "You were always a bit of a conspiracy theorist weren't you?"

She stuck her tongue out. "It's not conspiracy if it's real. Most of the time I end up being correct you know."

"And were you correct about Shield? Did it turn out to be the kind of organization you thought it was during your hactivist days?

A shadow crossed her face. "To be honest I don't even know anymore. I thought I did, once, but now, with recent events, I'm not quite sure what exactly Shield is supposed to be."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

After a moment of silence he said, "But hey, if ghosts are real, and there is one standing outside, with your powers we'll be able to take it out in no time."

A small smile touched her lips. "And how will that work genius? If I can even get my powers to work when I want them to, it's a transparent floating thing, my powers can't blow it away. And here I thought you were the smart one." She shook her head in mock sadness.

"Now who's getting all logical? Whatever, all I know is that I'm staying here tonight so that you can protect me if this bus turns out to be haunted."

"What? You're just gonna stay here? For the whole night?"

Fitz looked a little sheepish now. "Unless you have a problem with that, I just thought-"

"No, no problem at all. I'm more than okay with that." And then she bit her tongue hoping she didn't sound too eager. She'd been having trouble sleeping every night and waking up with tremors all over. Perhaps a little human company might help.

She scooted over to make way for him and he went in first, and then she lay down beside him, on the edge of the bed facing out.

Fitz pulled the blanket over their bodies and turned to look at her. "This way, when the ghosts come, they'll get to you first and I'll have time to make my escape."

Skye pulled a scandalized face. "Some friend you turned out to be!"

She punched him lightly in his shoulder and he caught her hand, and brought it over his chest. She smiled and fully wrapped her arms around him and moved closer. He smelled like an odd mixture of soap and chemicals. It was pleasant in a way.

Fitz fell asleep with Skye pressed tightly against him, her lips at the back of his neck. As for Skye, she stayed up a lot longer that night, but it wasn't the thought of ghosts that kept her awake. Eventually though, she too drifted off to a peaceful sleep, for the first time in long while.


	5. In A Parallel Universe

**Okay, so this is basically a type of crackish AU story set somewhere around early season 1. And it kinda doesn't make any sense :P **

**It's dedicated to the lovely agentmarymargaretskitz. Hun I know your birthday was a month ago, but this is like a very belated fic for you ^_^ Thank you for being such an awesome skitz buddy!  
**

**Also, there is actually a character named Stupor in Marvel comics who's an inhuman** **who has the ability to reduce his opponents' motor skills. That's where I got the name and power from.  
**

**Anywho onto the story:**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I know what you two are thinking, don't even try to go there." Jemma tells Skye and Fitz in her best stern voice.

Skye pouts. "Oh come on Simmons, aren't you just a little bit curious?" she asks as she gazes intently at the little blue circular box on the table.

Jemma carefully removes it from her reach. "No, this little thing opens portals to parallel universes. That screams trouble to me. And honestly after all the crazy shenanigans we've been through these past few weeks-I think we should all steer clear of anything even remotely supernatural."

Fitz and Skye nod dutifully but as soon as Jemma leaves with the box Fitz says, "Meet me at the lab after everyone's gone to bed, I'll have it with me."

Skye tries not to squeal in her excitement but fails. "Fitz you're the best!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Skye answers as she takes his hand.

"We open it on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Blinding green light shoots out of the box and a second later they're sucked into the portal without a single sound. The rest of the bus sleeps on.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They fell face first in the middle of the lab. Skye and Fitz slowly rise while rubbing their temples.

They are greeted by the sight of a two very startled scientists. Jemma and Ward stand there in lab coats looking at them like they were aliens.

"Hi." Skye tentatively extends her hand, and then drops it promptly once she realizes no one was going to shake it. Fitz is as still as a statue.

Jemma seems to finally come to her senses and asks "Who are you and what was that thing you dropped out of?"

Surprisingly the first thing out of Ward's mouth is, "And why are you two so skinny?"

That jolts Fitz out of his dazed state. "Hey! I'll have you know me and Skye are perfectly fit."

Ward snorts, then sobers up almost immediately and looks at Fitz with wide eyes. "Okay whatever you say Stupor just don't use your powers on me again."

Fitz and Skye exchanged confused looks. "Who's Stupor? What powers? And most importantly _are you a scientist?_ Because that is unimaginable in any universe Ward."

Jemma slams her beaker down on the table. "Okay that's it! Tell me right now who you imposters are, or else.." she pauses to look around the lab and grabs the nearest Night Night gun and says, "or else I will shoot you with this very special gun and believe me the consequences will be fatal." It was very cute to see Jemma try to be threatening.

Skye shrugs. "Relax Simmons. I'm well aware that gun is meant to be anything but fatal. And I know that because I came from a parallel universe."

Ward and Jemma blink rapidly for a few seconds, look at each other, then at Skye and Fitz, then turn back to one another. Finally Ward kicks the table. "Man I lost the bet with Skye! Now I owe her fifty bucks. How could I have ever known she'd be right about _this?_"

The hacktivist leans forward eagerly. "You owe me money?" she asks with glee.

"Yeah I made this stupid bet with her months ago about how parallel universes don't exist, and she kept insisting that they did because apparently she heard a kree talk about them in one of her solo missions. Looks like she was right." he says sullenly.

"What's a kree?" Fitz speaks up. "Also since when is Skye allowed to go on solo missions?"

"Ever since she became 'Quake' and was able to master the art of making the world around us tremble." Jemma answers with a saccharine smile that implies she isn't quite happy with that development.

Skye gasps. "What?! I have powers too? Omg that's so cool!" she can't help doing a little jump while holding onto Fitz's arm and encouraging him to do the same. He scratches his head. "I still don't understand what my powers are though, and I mean Stupor? That's such a stupid name."

Ward narrows his eyes. "Wait, so if_ you two _don't have any powers in your universe, does it mean Simmons and I are the ones who do?"

There's a moment of silence. Skye and Fitz hum for a while and then nod seriously. "Oh yes, if you call being able to rupture someone's spleen with your pinky while blindfolded on a windy day a superpower, then _sure, _you have one!"

Ward bends down to whisper in Jemma's ear. "I don't get it. Are they being serious? It's hard to tell."

"Beats me." she whispers back. "These two seem a little crazy if you ask me, I mean look at the way they are giggling and falling all over themselves. Our Fitz and Skye would never do that!"

Ward speaks up, "Speaking of our Fitz and Skye, I would really appreciate if you two would leave before they appear, that would save me fifty bucks and also spare Jemma and I the torture of hearing Skye brag about it for the rest of our lives."

"Are you kidding me? No way we wanna see our superhero versions!" Fitz and Skye yell out simultaneously.

Jemma covers her ears and grimaces, "Oh they are so loud. Like little children."

In all of the commotion none of them hear the glass doors sliding open. The other Fitz and Skye better known as Stupor and Quake saunter in covered in bruises. They take in the scene before them and do a double take.

"How hard did we hit our heads?" Stupor asks Quake.

Quake clears her throat and everyone turns around to look at her. The hacker and the engineer's jaws fall open as they look their parallel selves up and down. They were wearing tac gear that accentuated their toned bodies and the various cuts and scratches on their faces only served to make them look sexier.

"Oh my god I have abs Skye, look I have abs!" Fitz exclaims in utter disbelief.

"So do I!" Skye clapped her hands. They high five each other while the other two look at them like they've grown another head.

Stupor and Quake turn to Ward and Jemma. "So, who are these clowns?"

Fitz and Skye stop grinning hearing that. Jemma explains the situation.

Stupor waves at them dismissively. "So you're just ordinary insignificant humans with no powers? Nothing special about you?"

Skye huffs indignantly. "Excuse me?! Nothing special? I'll have you know that my friend Fitz here can build the most amazing gadgets with his _bare hands_ and I can hack into the most top security government agency with my bare hands. Ppfft what can you two do that's so amazing anyway?"

Quake's smile is almost predatory. Jemma's eyes go wide with horror as she realizes what that means. "Oh no not again" she begins to say but it's too late.

With her outstretched hand Quake sends a mild wave of her power through the lab and everything and everyone topples to one side of the room. Skye and Fitz cling to one another as the ground beneath their feet trembles and Ward and Jemma crouch in a corner under the holotable. Stupor and Quake seem to be really enjoying themselves.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Jemma yells from across the room and just when all her beakers and bottles are on the verge of falling and shattering to bits on the floor, the shaking stops.

Fitz opens his eyes. "Quake. I see. It makes sense." he says slowly. Skye's a little speechless. She stares at her counterpart with new found awe and only a hint of fear.

"And that was just a little taste of what _these hands _can do." Quake smirks. "Darling why don't you show these novices how talented you are with your fingers." she croons in Stupor's ear.

The way she says it makes Skye raise her eyebrows. Fitz gulps nervously.

Stupor almost looks bored as he gets up and places his hand on Ward's shoulder. They could see little sparks shooting out of his palm. Instantly Ward's expression changes to one of dazed confusion and he starts mumbling incoherently.

Fitz snickers. "That's it? It's funny I'll give you that, but nothing to brag about. You don't need special powers to make someone fall into a stupor, alcohol can do that as well."

Stupor tilts his head and narrows his eyes. He begins to advance towards Fitz but Quake catches him by the waist. "Fitzy, who cares about what these idiots have to say? I think your power is _magnificent_."

She turns him around and presses him against the lab table and starts making out with him. He grabs the back of her head and brings her even closer, his fingers tangling roughly in her hair.

Skye and Fitz stand beside them looking like they'd been electrocuted. Jemma swears she can actually see their hair standing on end.

"Oh my god Skye I see tongue, you're using your tongue! With me!"

"You didn't tell us they were dating!" Skye tells Jemma.

Jemma seems a little surprised. "Aren't you two?"

"No!" they reply in unison. And then, "Are you and Ward together as well?"

Now it was their turn to yell "No!" Ward wrinkles his nose. "She's my sister!"

"What? You're siblings?"

Jemma nods and adds, "I also happen to have a lovely boyfriend named Tripp."

Fitz and Skye take in all the new information and just shake their heads. Meanwhile their superhero selves were too busy eating each other's face, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around them.

"I think one of you should stop them before they produce a little Quake of their own right here right now." Skye says very seriously.

Ward and Jemma shrug as though this was a daily occurrence.

Fitz is having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the couple. Skye snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Oi, enough with the gazing. I think it's time to get the hell out of here before we witness a natural earthquake happen two feet from us."

She doesn't need to tell him twice.

After waving a quick goodbye to Ward and Jemma and saying, "It was nice knowing you two, them not so much," he opens the box and they disappear down the little portal.

The poof sound finally makes Stupor and Quake take a break from their activities to look up.

"What a disappointment, I thought if we ever met our parallel selves they would have superpowers like being able to control fire or the wind. Can you imagine how boring it must be to be so human."

Jemma coughs distinctly and the inhumans roll their eyes. Ward tries to appear inconspicuous and slowly walk out of the lab but Quake steps in his way.

"Pay up scientist, we both know you remember our little bet."

Ward makes a nasty face and reluctantly places a fifty in Quake's outstretched hand.

"See that's what happens when you're too arrogant to believe that in this big bad fascinating universe, our world is the only real one."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, that was something huh?" Fitz mutters as he toys with the portal in his hands.

They're sitting on Skye's bunk with the the little lamp by her bed on as it's still a few hours till sunrise.

"Yeah, I don't know which part was the craziest. The fact that Simmons and Ward were siblings? Or that we were cocky mean superheroes? Or that we were dating?!" she says with a curious spark in her eyes. Fitz doesn't miss it.

He smiles and replies, "Nah, I think the fact that I had six pack abs was the most unrealistic bit."

Skye laughs. And then says, "So which one do you think has the possibility of happening in this universe? You think we could somehow get powers, I don't know, maybe get bitten by some radioactive spider?"

"I don't know about that, but one thing sure isn't happening. Ward's never gonna be a scientist!"

"Yeaaah, that's for sure." she agrees. Her lips are slightly parted in a manner that indicates that she wants to say something more, but can't exactly articulate her thoughts.

Fitz saves her the trouble. "I'm thinking about that too." he says somewhat shyly.

"It's just, you'd think it'd be weird, but it was kinda...hot." Skye can't believe she just admitted that out loud. But after seeing Fitz's expression she doesn't feel all that embarrassed anymore. His eyes dart back and forth from her mouth to her hands and then to the wall behind her.

"Well, can't disagree there." his voice is little strained.

"Mmm hmmm. Also it's the one thing that, if we ever wanted, we could actually make it happen here as well." she speaks in a halting lilt, as if she wants to wait and gauge his reaction to every word before the next one comes out.

He looks more pleasantly surprised than shocked at her confession. "Yeah, sure, why not? I'd definitely like to try that out...sometime."

"Okay then."

"Okay. I should probably...go back to my own room now."

They stand up and he does a little awkward wave as he walks out. She shuts her door and sits back down on the bed.

After five seconds she gets up again and pokes her head out of her room and says, "Hey! Do you maybe, want to find out, right now? Because there's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight and we still have..."she looks down at her cellphone, "four hours to kill before dawn." It all comes out in a breathless rush and her cheeks are flushed but she's not going to take it back.

Fitz freezes in his tracks. She can see the tension in his taut back. He slowly turns around. The expression on his face is priceless. "You serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be." she says with a little laugh.

And in a heartbeat he runs back and grabs her face with his hands. "I thought you'd never ask."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Soo, lemme know your thoughts I guess!  
**


End file.
